Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Some random thing i wrote for a compitition!
1. 1

"My mother always said I should think before I act, I should've listened to her. I let my emotions, Me, Draco Malfoy, as a person; let his emotions get the better of him. I didn't think that it would've ended that way. I didn't think she would die. I suppose you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about; well let me tell you, let me show you."

1 year earlier.

'Father, I have to be at the station an hour early to report for my Head boy duties', I shouted to my father through the door. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I let the 1st word leave my pale lips.

'Wait in my office', Luscius shouted in return as I cringed slightly at those few words. Every time my father would breathe those words, it always meant me, 10 minutes later with my clothes on the floor at my feet in front of my naked father, with an entirely naked man behind him. Now that I was 17, nothing had changed.

'Yes father?' I asked firmly, stepping slowly into his father's office.

'The usual', my father said as he sat down in his chair. I was slowly moving my arms to tug of my shirt, but stopped myself.

'Father, I must report to Professor McGonagall at 10am to report for my Head boy duties', I said as I backed slowly towards the door.

'You'll get there when you get there', Luscius whispered venomously.

'Yes father', I sad sadly as I tugged off my shirt.

Now standing bare in front of my father I began to twitch, as I stared at my father, who in turn was starkers.

'Now, the usual', Luscius said as I began to walk around the study.

'Mr Malfoy, you were to report here at 10am, not spot on when the train is to leave', Stated Professor McGonagall.

'Sorry professor', I sneered as I stepped onto the train and into the closest compartment.

'Uh, Draco, why…uh…were you…uh, um…Late?' Crabbe said scratching his head every five seconds.

'Never mind', I whispered, not my usual self as I sat in the corner of the compartment.

'Oh, Uh, Ok', Goyle said sitting across from me.

12 new Slytherins, 9 new Gryffindors, 10 new Hufflepuffs and 6 new Ravenclaws.

'Let the feast begin', Dumbledore shouted as the Table filled up with delicious and glorious food.

'Nice', Crabbe said as he shoved a chicken leg in his already full gob.

'Hmm…' I mumbled as I was knocking my peas around my plate.

'Mr Malfoy, the headmaster would like for you to report to him immediately', Snape said as he walked away from me as I got up and walked towards Dumbledore's office.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, meet Hermione Granger, the head girl for this year', the wrinkly man said as she stepped out side of the shadows making the outline of the extra large chair.

'We've met', I said with a sneer as I saw her shiver.

'Unfortunately', she said as she finally faced me with confidence.

'Whoa, a little change of attitude from when I first walked in', I smirked as the bobble headed girl rolled her eyes. I looked at Dumbledore to find him staring off into space.

'Excellent, then you won't mind me putting you two into a dorm together', Dumbledore said as he handed us both a letter. 'Off you go', he said waving us out and continuing on with whatever he was doing before we had entered.

'_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_This letter contains your instructions for the year, so it would help to keep this on the pin up board located in the heads common room. Now, I know you and miss Granger have your difference's, but I would be guessing correct that you would put all that aside so you will be able to remain head boy? Well, welcome back and good luck,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore."_


	2. 2

Ding, Dang, Dong, chimed the loud grandfather clock in the corner of my bedroom. 6:30 it read, as I got up, not looking in the mirror, not grabbing any clothes, and mind you not wearing any clothes, I walked into the bathroom. Stripped of my bandages, I stepped into the shower and allowed the boiling water to run over the long deep gashes imprinted in my back. My father had hit me again after out usual ritual yesterday morning. And as per usual it left marks and scars, and I lost blood.

A door opened a fair way away from the shower, but the large area of the bathroom made things seem louder than they seem.

'Some-ones in here', I grumbled as I turned off the water.

'You're in the shower, not the bath', she answered as I shook my head as I heard her dump a heavy load next to what I supposed was the bath. Water began to run as I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

'Get out, Granger', I said stepping out of the shower.

'Too late', she said as she slipped into the bath. I was so close to killing her as I marched up and stood at the edge of the bath. 'Yes?' she said as if she owned the place, which made my blood boil. My hands found they're way to my hips as I was restraining anger.

'Get out, Granger', I whispered venomously as I still stood there. All of a sudden she began shaking, her eyes had rolled around to face the back of her head and she was shouting. She was shouting things like: "Not so strong now, Mud blood" and "Die, Mud blood".

'Granger, Granger, wake up?' I whispered kneeling in the bath holding her hips to shake her.

'Shit', she said rubbing her head, 'What happened?' she asked shaking her head. I rolled my eyes at her expression and sneered.

'You spazzed out and the lights blew, _Lumos_', I answered as my wand lit up the space between us. She closed her eyes, o I closed mine and quickly opened them fast, only to watch hers open a moment later. I could tell my emotions were showing but I thought I was going to die.

'Can I get out now?' she asked grabbing my shoulders. I nodded and automatically stood up, pulling her along with me. I watched her slip out of the bath, run to her clothes and sprint to her bedroom door.

'Shit', I moaned as I kicked the water.

..: Little did I know…that was to be the beginning of a whole chain of events:..

'Quill, scroll, Make a letter to father about my fake events today so he can leave me in peace', I said slipping clothes on, grabbing my bag and walking down into the common room to wait for Granger. Finally she appeared at her door.

'You're late', I sneered as I gripped my book bag strap.

'No need to wait for little old me', she said as I released my strap and gripped the couch instead.

'The instructions said we had to leave together', I sneered as I let go of the couch and got up.

'I only read the letter', she said as I took a step towards the door.

'well, well, well, don't we have a lazy had girl', I said as I plastered my family's smirk on my face.

'Just grab your book bag and let's be on our way', She said as we reached exited the common room.

'You're late', Snape said as we walked in.

'Sorry professor', she said as I sat between Crabbe and Goyle.

'40 points from Gryffindor', Snape said as he continued on with the lesson.

'What, Malfoy was late, what happened to his loss of points?' she shouted as I smirked and laughed with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Mr Malfoy was only doing his duties', Snape said simply walking around the classroom.

'And so was I, fuck, you treat Gryffindors like shit, yet your "Precious Slytherins" get off Scott free', she shouted as my smirk grew wider. 'I know no-one will back me up on this but, I'm not going to sit around while you treat us like shit', she stated as I held in a chuckle of glee. I watched with glee as Snape ran out shouting 'Miss Granger get back here'. My laughter could be held no more as I burst out and smashed my head on the table. A few minutes later Snape stormed in, my laughter had stopped and I went back to looking serious.

'Get out, all of you', Snape shouted as everybody rushed out, including me. I was going to stay behind and ask what happened but thought better of it.

'Draco…' Snape asked as he stepped back in the door.

'Tell your father, that the prize has grown', I questioned him with a look, but he just waved me out.


	3. 3

'Crabbe, Goyle, wait right here, I'll be right back', I said entering the Head's common room.

'I love autumn', I heard through the open balcony windows.

'Who said that?' I asked as I stepped out onto the balcony. Looking around the grounds, I spotted her. Granger. Running into my room, I picked up the letter and read it. 'Perfect', I whispered as I placed it back on the desk.

'Quill, write this. P.S. Professor Snape said: "The prize has grown"', Watching the quill write the last letter, I snatched the letter up and ran back outside of the common room.

'Send this to my father quickly', I growled as the two fumbling idiots ran away.

'Baffoons', I grumbled as I picked up my book bag the two had dropped and headed for transfiguration.

'Granger…' I said as I noticed her leaning alone against the wall next to the door.

'Malfoy…' she started as I noticed Potter and weasel had turned the corner, '…so nice to see you', and before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled into a hug. I looked over at potter and saw jealousy. This could play to my advantage. As she withdrew I gave her a small, soft and cherished kiss on her forehead.

'What have you been up to?' I asked her with a smirk as she shook herself from her reverie. I then slipped around and placed my hand on her waist, and as I did so, I noticed weasel steaming with anger.

'Nothing I was just steamed at Snape earlier, it wasn't funny', she said as I felt her playfully slap me, as I laughed.

'I wasn't laughing at you; I was just laughing at…the look on your friends face's', I half laughed, half whispered as I looked at potter and weasels faces.

'Yeah, his face did look a bit screwed', she said as though I had whispered something else. All of a sudden, a hand had tightened around my waist as potter stepped forward.

'Hermione, may I talk to you…' potter asked, looking at me, '…Alone?' I could tell she was trying to find something to say, so I stepped in.

'Can't you see Potter, she's already talking to someone, so, sod off', I answered as me and the girl desperately clutching to me, walked over to a group of slytherins.

'Ok you can let me go now, Malfoy', she whispered as she smiled around at the Slytherins and dropped her arm from my waist. I just smirked.

'Show and tell, babe, show and tell', I answered as she put her arm around my waist once more.

'Today…' Professor McGonagall shouted, '…we will learn a block for a Transmogrification spell', she shouted again as everybody groaned throughout the classroom.

'If I hear anymore groans, it will be a 10,000 word essay on the incantation', Professor McGonagall shouted as she walked slowly around the classroom. The whole room was silent. 'Now, who would like to explain the spell or incantation? 100points to the one who can explain both', McGonagall said as she walked up to the front of the classroom.

Everybody put they're hands up. 'Those who know they have the right answer keep your hand up', she stated as me and granger still had our hands up. 'Miss Granger', she stated as I brought my hand down with a slam on the desk. Always miss fucking-know-it-all, never anyone else.

'_Septerminima;_ the incantation is to block all Transmogrification spells that have been cast. Another incantation is _Balimsatimara. _This incantation enables the person to stop a Transmogrification spell even before it has been cast', she finished smiling as I sneered. The professor was impressed however by our little princess's performance.

'100 points to gryff…' her voice stopped and I chuckled a little as her eyes nearly fell out as her mouth began to stich itself up.

'Professor, I believe you were going to say, 100 points to Slytherin', Dumbledore said as he reversed the stitching of her mouth. I stopped chuckling and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye as he looked down at me.

'Headmaster, I am in Gryffindor not, Slytherin', she stated as she stood up.

'No my dear Hermione, you are not, and no-one knows why', as she looked from me to Dumbledore I noticed live fire in her eyes. The old mans eyes went wide and I almost laughed, it was not a good look for him. 'Come child, to my office' and the 2 were away.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class early, and told me specifically to stay behind.

'What do you hear?' she whispered as I had my ear to Dumbledores door, listening in on the conversation.

'Crying and…and…Holy shit…sorry professor', I whispered as my eyes went wide.

..: what I found out just then changed my feelings towards granger a whole deal as later events unfolded:..

'Come son, we must be leaving', and we fled the stairs and came to rest in the library.

'She's what!' McGonagall screamed as I told her what I had just heard.

'Professor McGonagall, Quiet', Madam Pince whispered as she huffed passed them.

'Yes, she's his daughter', I repeated a little annoyed at the professors stupidity. Before a warning, she fainted.


	4. 4

'Yes, the lord is being told as we speak', my father whispered to me as she stomped into the common room.

'I'd say you'd both know what's happened', she said slumping in the couch across from us.

'Yes, and I'm happy to welcome you to our side of the world', Father said softly as he bowed his head.

'Yeah fine, whatever, Drac…Malfoy…Draco, what homework did Professor McGonagall hand out?' she said turning away from father and looked at me.

'None', I said simply as father hit over the head.

'Talk to your superiors properly, Draco', he said as I glared at him and rubbed my head, 'Sorry'; he apologized to her as I look away from them.

'Please…' she said rubbing her temples, 'I'm not superior to anyone', she yawned.

'If you wish it', father said, and I could just hear him smirking.

'I do', she yawned again, 'I do'.

'Good Day, I'll be off, Goodbye Draco, Hermione', and he grabbed a handful of floo and was gone. Thank god.

'So…' I said trying to start a conversation, '…what's it like being a pureblood?'

'Not as bad as I thought', she said as she pushed her fringe back from her face, 'I always thought you had to turn into a frail, pale little bastard when you were a pureblood, but I'm still hating it', I just glared at her.

'You'll like it in the end', I said finally looking at her properly.

'So what now? No Gryffindors, just Slytherins…' she started praying to the roof, '…Help!' then she stood up and stretched.

'We're not all bad, we just serve your father', I said standing up.

'So true', she said as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

'Night, Malfoy', she said as I waved her off and entered my own room to, hopefully, have a nice peaceful slumber.

'Draco…' she whispered as I slowly stepped out of bed and opened my door.

'What?' I asked sleepily. So much for a peaceful slumber.

'We need to do our Astronomy assignment', she said as I slammed the door. But she wouldn't quit and opened the door.

'Listen Granger…' I said placing my hands on my hips, '…it's 1:50am go back to bed', I finished as she looked me up and down. Same as before, granger started shaking and collapsed. Blood started pouring out of her eyes as I picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

'What happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked as she started mixing different potions together as I laid Granger down on a bed.

'I was standing in front of her and she had a fit. It's happened before, but she didn't bleed last time', Draco said pacing in front of the doorway.

'God child, why didn't you tell me', she said as she grabbed some floo powder and called for professor Dumbledore. The old man stepped into the infirmary and stood next to Granger's bed.

'Madam Pomfrey, I would like for you to leave', Dumbledore said as he wiped Granger's face clean.

'Headmaster, I must…' but she was cut off.

'Now, Poppy', Dumbledore shouted as the nurse hurried out, leaving Granger, me and Dumbledore alone.

'She is only getting her mark, as you should know; you have yours do you not?' Dumbledore said pouring the funny coloured liquid down her throat.

'Umm, no Headmaster, I will…' but I stopped and fell backwards, there for slamming my head against the bed behind me. I don't know what happened after that, but if something bad had happened there was no trace what-so-ever of it.

Next Morning

'Good morning', I said as I lifted my head to find Granger awake and watching me.

'Morning', she whispered as she pointed to Madam Pomfrey's office, 'I've gained some of my fathers powers, well every power he has, and they are talking about us', Granger said as we looked towards the office, I of course couldn't hear a thing but she whispered everything they said, to me.

'But Albus, she's 17, she shouldn't be without a father'

'Be rational Poppy, her father is You-Know-who and my brother for gods sake. He could kill her when she stood in front of him for all you know'

'Albus, it's her choice, not ours, if she goes, she goes, we cannot stop her', and at that Moment the nurse walked out of her office.

'More like talking about you', I whispered to Granger as Dumbledore walked out not long after.

'Granger, Malfoy, you're allowed to leave the wing if you so please to', and she walked over to the door and unlocked it. The two rushed out and ran to the heads common room.

'Oh, Draco, there's a Masquerade ball on tonight, want to go with me?' Granger asked me as we reached the top of our stairs.

'Yeah, sure', I said entering my room as she did.


	5. 5

'There is to be a Hogsmeade trip, all classes will be cancelled for today as I am Hosting a masquerade ball tonight', Dumbledore finished as he sat down as food filled the empty tables.

'Excellent', Pansy screeched as I sat down next to her and Granger across from her, 'What's she doing her Drakie?' Pansy screeched as she touched my inner thigh.

'She's the cats mother, Pansy, and she's in slytherin now', I said wiping her hand away from me.

'Cat's mother, what? She's a slytherin!' she yelled as I blocked my ears, 'does your father know?' she whispered as I unblocked my ears.

'Yes, and he approves it, if you had of kept in touch with your father, you would know that Granger here, is Voldemorte's Daughter', Draco finished as the whole slytherin table dropped they're cutlery and I laughed at their faces. Picking it all back up with scared looks; Granger looked at me with utmost fear.

'Um…Malfoy, could you possibly call an all slytherin meeting in the head's common room?' Granger whispered as I smirked.

'Yeah, sure', I answered and went back to eating.

'But you're his daughter, how are we to trust you?' someone shouted for the umpteenth time.

'Yes, I may be his daughter, but have I not been in gryffindor, the brave the bold and might I say secretive?' Granger stated as everybody looked scared and determined to prove her wrong. She looked down at me for help.

'I trust her, end of story, if you, yourselves do not trust her, you are not a true slytherin', I finished as I helped Granger down off her chair she was standing on. Before we could go one step someone shouted out.

'If we are to trust you…' the person said standing up, '…prove to us that we can', and she did just that, I don't know how and to this day do not know how, but every slytherin trusted her.

'How did you do it?' I asked as we walked into a fancy dress store in Hogsmeade.

'My little secret', she said as she tapped the right side of her nose with her right index finger. I smirked as nodded as we ventured further into the store.

'How may I help you?' a kind lady asked us as we turned around.

'May we please purchase any couples costume', Granger asked as I just stood and smirked. The lady popped away and then popped back in front of us. She handed us 2 boxes each and walked towards the counter.

'That will be…' the old lady began but stopped as her eyes went wide at me.

'Shall I put it on your tab Mr Malfoy?' I nodded and smiled.

'Please and thank you, Miss Hobbles', I said as we walked out into the chilly autumn air.

'Don't you just love autumn? I love autumn', Granger said stepping out beside me.

'So it was you', I whispered as I smirked. 'Yeah, I love the fact that you can jump into large piles of leaves', I said as I skipped away from her making sure she laughed. I automatically stopped and laughed at myself, but continued on as she had stopped laughing. She began walking towards me, so I skipped away from her and towards the three broomsticks. She followed, by natural instinct and we headed inside.

'2 fire whiskey's, thanks', I said as we sat at a table towards the back.

'I don't drink', she said simply as the maid placed the drink in front of us.

'You do today', I said cheerful as I started taking sips of mine. The maid stood there staring at me, and I had only just realised what she wanted. Pushing the money into her hand, I expected her to walk off but she stood there tapping her foot.

'1 galleon short', she said as I snarled and pushed it into her hand. She smiled, and I was waiting for her to walk away but she didn't. Pushing another galleon into her hand she finally smiled and walked away.

'Hmm…good', she said sculling down the alcohol drink.

'Your pretty good at sculling for a non-drinker', I commented finally sculling my own.

'Anyway, you were saying something about pulling a chain?' I said not fully remembering what we were talking about before we came in.

'No I wasn't' she said standing up and smiling.

'You're mental', I stated as I stood up.

'And how do you make that assumption?' she asked as we walked out of the old stuffy pub.

'It's not an assumption, it's a fact', I said as we stepped into one of the carriages that were just about to leave for Hogwarts.

'And how is that a fact?' she asked me as the carriages rumbled into play.

'I don't know, I just is', I said smirking at her.

'uhuh…I truly believe you now', she said sarcastically as the carriage creaked to a stop.

'So you should' I whispered as I stepped out ahead of her.

'Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot that lady's went first', she said stomping out laughing.

'Oh, and of course Men are always after them?' I stated as she walked off in a huff, 'Aw, come on granger, be a strong man, I took your joke', I laughed as she sneered and walked off.


	6. 6

'You look so screwed up', she said as I stepped out wearing puffy pants overtop of bloody thin tights, with some weird ass shirt.

'Why thank you, I thought the same thing when I put it on', I said happily, and waiting for her to say that I could go and take it off.

'Well, I better go get ready', she said as my smile dropped and I slumped angrily on the couch. She disappeared into her room and I stood again, pulling the thin yet tight material out of my crutch as it was downsizing my manhood with the pressure.

I was still sitting in the same place moments later. The ball had already started; to be exact it had start half an hour ago. I was thinking about leaving without her, which was until her door opened and she stepped out. My mouth dropped. There stood "No-tits" granger in an olden day outfit.

Silver edging with plain white material, with imprinted patterns all over it. The dress was half a corset, which ended up pushing her breasts up to fill the cups provided. Silver sequins covered from her nose up on her face.

'You…you…you look…absolutely fabulous', I managed to squirt out as I wiped around my mouth in case I had an accident.

'why thank you', she said stepping slowly down the stairs, 'you don't look bad yourself', and I sneered.

'Before I look screwed up, now I'm not that bad, make up your mind women', I said throwing my arms up in the air then walking to the door.

'Oh, so now I'm a women, what happened to your _man_ly jokes?' she said heading towards me. I was a loss for words.

'I was…' but she cut me off.

'Just offer me your arm, and we'll be on our way', I got sick and tired of standing there so I offered my arm and we headed towards the great hall.

'Who's they?' some guy said as he swallowed his drink as we walked passed. I smirked and Granger was smiling nervously.

'Lighten' up', I whispered through the corner of my mouth. She looked at me nervously and I smiled a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and we walked over to the corner most far away from the door.

'Hermione?' some one said as we turned to see who it was.

'Excuse me?' Granger said in a rich Irish accent.

'Oh, I'm really sorry, I thought you were my best friend', potter said blushing as he walked away. I just smirked to myself as Granger sighed, a small sigh and rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her shivering, but new it was an act.

'Oh, I'm cold, I better go', she got up and started to walk, but I was faster and grabbed her arm, making her stumble and fall onto my lap.

'No go, granger, I know where your heading and it isn't to bed, if you go to him tonight, you'll need me to show you', I whispered in her ear, accidentally rubbing my tongue over her ear. She shivered and stood. I looked her in the eyes, and saw she was crying. I stood and offered my arm, and she accepted. 'He's not as great as you think', I whispered as we left, 'Not great enough to risk your life for', and that was the last I said to her, that was until we reached my house.

'You look just like your mother', he whispered rubbing her cheek as I stood behind my father, ready to vomit but still looking stern.

'I missed you', Granger said as she threw her arms around him, as I walked slowly out. She followed.

'If you don't like me being reunited with my father, then leave', she shouted as I stood there stunned.

'I don't care about you or your father, I don't know why I even bothered', I shouted, walking past her, but not forgetting to knock her shoulder as I did do. I headed straight for my room. Stepping in I didn't see that it was already occupied.

'So, Draco, I hear you do not care for me or my daughter?' the wrinkled pale man hissed as I sneered at him. I so wanted to call him all the evil names under the sun, but that would hurt him, he's used to it.

'That's right', I stated loudly as I knew father and granger would be listening at the door.

'You do know the consequences of your statement, do you not?' he asked me as I sneered and nodded.

'Luscius!' he shouted as I looked at the door. In shot my father, with Granger not far behind, 'Take your son to the dungeon's, me and my daughter have a party to attend. I shall deal with him later', he said getting up as my father seized me and dragged me away, but not before making me watch voldemort kiss his new found daughter.

'You've made a fool out of me, Draco', my father hissed angrily as he tightened the rope around my wrists.

'Like I give a shit', were my last words as father put a silencing spell on me. Stupid Sadistic asshole.


	7. 7

'I'll take away the silencing spell, only if you have something to tell me', voldemort asked as I nodded. The spell was removed.

'I have something to tell you', I shouted as my voice rang around the dungeon, 'Kiss…My…Ass', and then I spat. I could almost swear I saw steam pouring out of his ears as he grabbed a Muggle knife. Strange, I thought he hated muggles.

'What did you say?' he said brandishing the weapon in my face.

'I said, How would you like to Kiss…My…Ass', and he slapped me.

'Slap me again, I'll throw you a beating', I said as he slapped me again.

'Shut up', he shouted as he slapped me again.

'First you want me to talk, now it's shut up, I don't mean to nit pick, but you're the worst at this torture stuff', I smirked as he dropped the knife and shoved his wand in my face.

'Now it's your time to die', he said as he stepped back until he hit the wall, 'Avada Kedrava!' he shouted. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I slowly closed my eyes, wait for the heart pumping blow, but it didn't come. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a body lying in front of me with Voldemort bending over them. I smiled. I was alive. But whoever was on the floor died, just to save me. Voldemort moved and I finally saw who it was. Granger.

'My lord…doesn't this mean…' my father started but stopped as Voldemort started to crumble. He turned to me with murder in his eyes.

'You'll pay for this Draco', He said as he ran towards me, hands out ready to kill me the old fashion way, but as soon as he reached me, he fully crumbled.

'It's payday', I said indicating to the pile of dust at my feet. I let go of another breath that I knew I was holding. I almost died twice within 5 minutes. 'Let me down from here', I shouted as 1 of father's minions cut me down. I ran straight to Granger's body and rested her head on my lap.

'She's dead Draco', father said walking up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I shied away from his hand and he walked away. I sat there for nearly the whole night, just staring into her now soulless eyes, not caring what any body did around me.

"_so there you have it. That's when I Draco Malfoy, loved someone, but couldn't have them. The news was spread around Hogwarts that I had killed Granger, and everybody was then on afraid of me except the Slytherins. Potter and weasel, tried to kill me when I first got back, and nearly managed to, but they pronounced the spell wrong and it only put me in a Coma for 3 months. I barely remember any of this, but what I do remember I have already told you. Now to save you from what I went through. I suggest that if you love some one, tell them straight away, because you'd never know, you could end up dead the next day._

_Signed,_

_Draco Luscius Malfoy_


End file.
